zentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Heals
This page is intended to be to be an extensive guide on all things healing in Zentia. From the classes, their skills, the raw numbers and the subtle tactics, this page aims to help both new players with deciding which healer is for them, and also to provide advice and tips for healing in instances, raids and PvP. If you have any input, be sure to join the Talk:Heals page and contribute! Healing in Zentia 'Healing Classes Overview' ' Divine Enchanter' : The Divine Enchanter is the most healing-oriented of the three healing classes in Zentia. There are two main things that make a Divine Enchanter unique from the other two healers: Their Flags and their large single-target heals. *Flags : A Flag is a sort of totem that can be planted in the ground at the Divine Enchanters feet that provide a persistant effect to players or monsters within their radius. Early on, the Divine Enchanter only has access to a banner that constantly heals the party for a small amount, but they gain access to Flags that damage enemies and give party members strong buffs as well. *Single Target Heals : A Divine Enchanter is characterized by its ability to throw out large amounts of healing on a single target. Vitality and Sankhara are powerful tank-healing tools, especially since Sankhara also heals the targets Vigor, which is invaluable for most boss fights, allowing the tank to Block and Dodge more attacks, which lessens the pressure on the healers. *Utility and Damage : The Divine Enchanter is also the only healing class in Zentia with a targeted cleansing spell to remove debuffs with. While the Divine Enchater does have an AoE heal, it pales in comparison to the raw power and frequency of the Dark Revenant AoE heals. The Divine Enchanter has a buff that raises all the stats of the target by a minor amount, and can also ressurect, both inside and outside of combat. : Divine Enchanters are less useful in a non-healer role, but not completely useless. Although most Divine Enchanters will be busy healing most of the time, they have access to a few damaging Banners and a stacking magic resistance debuff. Soloing can be slow-going, but a Divine Enchanter is mostly self-sufficient, with an early Mana Restore, the ability to heal through most damage, and access to some very powerful AoE Banners later on. ' Dark Revenant' : The Dark Revenant is a hybrid healer/DPS class. As a DPS, the Dark Revenant provides the party with strong sustained damage, buff removal, and good crowd control spells. As a healer, the Dark Revenant's strength lies in its powerful AoE heals. *AoE Heals : The Dark Revenant has the strongest party-wide heals in the game. Nether Field is instant-cast, mana efficient, and spammable, and Nether Mercy is hands-down the most powerful raw-numbers-heal in the entire game. Even a DPS Dark Revenant can pop in and out of Soul Form to throw some timely party-wide heals in a pinch, making them very useful in a party in either/both roles. *Single Target Heals : The Dark Revenant's main weakness is in its single-target heals. They can struggle tank-healing by themselves early on, and should be supported by another healer who is better at this role. The Dark Revenant's single-target heals gain some powerful utility through the talents of their Glaring Bell talisman, and along with good gear these can alleviate some problems in the single-target area as they go up in level. *Utility and Damage : A Dark Revenant provides utility mostly through its crowd control. They gain access to both a single-target and AoE fear, and their knock-down spell also removes a buff from the enemy, which is useful in some boss fights and in PvP. Dark Revenants gain Soul Form, which increases their direct-damage output but locks the use of all their healing spells. The form can be freely switched on and off, however, as the cooldown is only a couple of seconds, so even a healing-focused DR can become a powerful DPS and vice-versa if the situation calls for it. The Dark Revenant buffs STA (raising maximum HP) and can also buff a single friend or themselves with a buff that stores their soul, making them able to ressurect on the spot when they die. Dark Revenants can ressurect dead players, but only out of combat. ' Master Summoner' : The Master Summoner is a hybrid class, a jack-of-all-trades and master-of-none. As a Master Summoner, others will expect you to provide what healing and utility support you have, as well as dealing damage. The Master Summoners strength, in a healing sense, lies in its ability to augment and support, rather than straight-out heal, although they can provide quick, if costly, heals in a pinch as well. *Heals and Buffs : Master Summoners have a limited healing inventory that may seem weak, but the buffs they provide are incredibly useful. Longevity is a minor, instant-cast heal that can be spammed indefinitely, which can provide a lot of healing in a short amount of time where it is needed most. It also grants the target with a buff that raises their defense by a large percentage, which other healers will love you for. Their other heal, Prosperity, is a minor HoT (heal over time) that provides the target with a buff that raises the value of all heals cast on that target, which, again, other healers will love you for. *Utility and Damage : In addition to their heals/buffs, a Master Summoner can also support the party in AoE by summoning and sacrificing their Soldier of Fortune near friendly targets, providing them all with a heal and removal of a debuff. The Master Summoner can also deal damage through a combination of their pets and list of instant-cast damaging spells. Marking a target for their summons can make the summons add debuffs to their attacks, and sacrificing their Duke of Destiny deals damage and knockdown in AoE around the pet. A Master Summoner can also ressurect friendly targets both in and out of combat. 'Healing Spells: An In-Depth Look' 'Basic Mechanics All Healers Should Be Aware Of' : Mana Regeneration And You : Vigor: What Is It Good For? : Healing Class Synergy Number Crunching 'Class Comparison' (this is taken from the skills' tables, all skills at max level. note that master summoner skills have additional effects) Note Well: this is very preliminary, and does not mention a number of mechanics that are important for party play. Use it only as a reference for mana efficency (i.e.: healing in istances), and immediate heals (i.e.: pvp). Those tables purposefully do not take into account the more subtle effects on a number of spells. 'healing efficiency' While the Dark Revenant basic heal is way more mana efficient than anything the Divine Enchanter has, it cannot be used in soul form. The Master Summoner table does not take into account the HoT of Prosperity, nor the increased defence from Longevity Category:Classes Category:Skills